The things we take for Granted
by Sophia Marmalade Smith
Summary: Sarah is a drama teacher at her old high school, rooming with a friend in an apartment. Toby is now 10 years old, and the two of them are thick as thieves. But one night as Sarah baby sat the lad for how many times she could not remember, Hoggle, Ludo, and all her old friends pays a visit and Toby is thrilled to see them again. As for the Goblin King, Sarah will not stand for.
1. Chapter 1

"We'll be gone till 11:00. Make sure he is fed and in bed by 9:00, and clean up any mess you two make." Karen had put in full detail how she wanted her baby boy to be watched, and Sarah had heard it plenty of times to know what to expect.

"Karen, I got this. I've done it plenty of times before. Just go out with Dad and have a nice time." Karen looked into Sarah's eyes and gave a little sigh. "Well, alright then." she said, picking up her purse and coat. "Just make sure you lay off the silly fantasy story's alright. You don't need to be filling his head with nonsense. He needs to learn educational things."

"Depends on how you look at education."

Karen gave her that 'well you know what I mean' look.

"Yes yes. No stories, no more TV, only healthy food, ok, ok. He is only a child you know." stated Sarah.

Don't give me that tone young lady. He is my child and I do not need you to tell me whats best for him."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Dad should do that." said Sarah with a smirk.

Karen scowled. "I don't know why I tell you these things anyway. I'm sure you're going to do the opposite of what I just told you anyway."

"Yeah, probably." said Sarah with the smirk still on her face.

Karen huffed and made a B line for the door. Just then Sarah's father, all dressed up for the night out, made his way down the stairs and for the door to meet his wife. "Ok, Sarah. Behave while we are gone. No parties." he joked.

"AWW! Darn it! Now what am I going to do?" Sarah played along, Karen getting more annoyed by the second. Her father looked down at his wife and sighed.

"Alright Sweety, we'll be home in a few hours. I love you! Love you to Toby!" and with that, they were gone. Sarah waited for the car to pull out of the drive way to make her move as she waved from the window. She spun around to meet Toby who was sitting at the table waiting for his Dinner. It was around 5:30 in the evening, and Karen decided she wanted to go out at last minute, calling Sarah over from her apartment a few blocks over.

Sarah had been away at college for about five years now and made her career as a drama teacher at her old high school. She owned an apartment just a few blocks away which she shared with a friend she met at college, who just so happened to be a High School art teacher at the place she was working. They both had little money, and a lot in common, so they decided to share an apartment which they have lived in for the past three years. Sarah had just got done with college, and her friend had been done a year earlier than her, but they both still had to go back every now and then for those teacher things. Just not every day.

Toby met her gaze. "Alright! What is the first thing we are going to do that will piss you're mother off, but she wont even now it happened?" she asked Toby.

Toby was about ten now and could do a lot more at this time than he could have done before, like major pranks, and keeping secretes, and being able to understand his situation more, between himself and his Mother Karen. Sarah joined him in the kitchen.

"First we should order pizza." offered Toby with a giggle.

"Alright, that sounds good, but we should order something more unhealthy than that."

"Oh, ok." Toby said, looking down and thinking. While living in this house after that unfortunate Labyrinth incident, Sarah had learned not to take Toby for granted, and the two ended up being thick as thieves. Sarah finding a play mate that could not only understand her love for fantasy and Drama (being the one to teach him about it) but also finding and learning things from each other, acting and painting, reading and writing for him, for hours everyday, throwing one or two little pranks in there for the Mother once he got old enough. But only when Karen was too out of line. And Toby had someone to sneak him treats and read him wonderful stories to go to bed to.

Sarah spoiled the child, as Karen disciplined and threw down the all you can eat healthy only upon Toby. Sarah was responsible and mature going around most things, though she knew that Toby was just a child and every child must have fun, and pig out sometime. Though Karen could see her point, she didn't want her child to be another Sarah. Stubborn and with her head in the clouds.

"Oh, I know! Let's get some Cheesy, Meat Lovers Pizza with extra Cheese!" said Toby with excitement.

"I was thinking Mexican food, but I can see you really want pizza. Oh alright. If you insist." Sarah walked over to the phone dangling from the wall in the kitchen a few feet away.

"We can also get ice cream too!" said Toby a little too excited. But, hey, it was a rare thing for him, unless he could get his mom to buy it with his puppy eyes.

"Oooh. Yes, but it has to be strawberry. Remember, healthy." stated Sarah with a smile.

"Right. You sure Karen wont find out?" asked Toby.

"Ok, for one; you call her mom, and two, she said healthy, and meat and cheese and tomato is very important for a healthy dinner." She said punching in the numbers to the Pizza Hut. Toby giggled. Fifteen minutes later the driver with Sarah's and a few other pizza's past by Karen and her husband on the road. Karen peered at the driver with a glare, knowing all to well where he was going. Her husband looked over at her from the drivers seat. "It's alright. There is no reason to believe he's going to the house." he said.

"Your daughter's there. We have every reason to believe that he is going there to the house." Karen stated.

Her husband just shook his head in annoyance and they continued to their restaurant destination.


	2. I should have bought more pizza

"Hey Sarah? Can you call Ludo to come over?" asked Toby with a mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah, I suppose. I haven't seen them for a while, I'll give them a call." Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and his steed, the wild gang, and even a few of the Goblins had made it their duty to check in and hang out for a while, only by her call however. They had made a friend in their eyes and enjoyed their time spent with her, and through the years, they did just that. Playing games and working together to find new ways to entertain Toby. When Toby was just a little tike, he had let slip out of the adventures they all had together, from baking to painting (more paint on them, then anywhere else), and role playing stories that Sarah had stayed up to read them all goodnight. He being so little and all, Karen and her husband took it of course as made up stories coming from Sarah. But as her husband laughed at these stories, Karen thought them to be nothing but lies, and lectured Sarah many times to not teach him such a thing as lying. "He is your younger brother. Stop being a child, and be a responsible young adult." she had said. Toby finally saw, he could no longer share his world with his mother as sad as that sounds. He did not want his sister being harassed by his stubborn mother. So he kept it with to himself.

Sarah dropped the slice of pizza she was eating onto her plate and closed her eyes. Wiping the crumbs and grease from her hands onto her pants, she thought hard, calling to her friends and beckoning them to come linger, and with in a minute Sarah jumped as a wet, cold nose rubbed against her calf from under the table.

" Ambrosius!" she laughed, getting up from her seat. As she did, the shaggy dog came running out, jumping up and tackling Sarah to the floor, covering her face with dog slobber.

"Oh yuck! Sir Didymus! Get him off of me!" she pleaded with a laugh. Sir Didymus came out from under the table and ordered his stead to set.

"Sorry my lady. I suppose the heart were overwhelmed with joy to see you, he ran to your arms, and left me on my rear end."

Toby jumped from the table and threw his arms around the dog. Ambrosius licked his face, cleaning the grease and crumbs from it. Sarah laughed. "It's alright Sir Didymus. I'm just glad you made it. Toby's been needing a dog to be around after what happened to ours."

"Ah yes. I had heard my Lady's canine been ill and perished. I do give my sincere grievances and apologize." Sir Didymus offered with a bow.

"No need to go on like that. It's fine. It happened quite a while ago, so I think he's getting over it."

Just then Ludo, Hoggle, and two goblins came into view, appearing from different places through out the house. After greeting each one and running upstairs to fetch a goblin who had appeared in her fathers room, they sat down and reminisced about their last few weeks, Toby sitting on Ludo's lap the whole time, as Ludo sat on the floor, (there being not enough chairs for one, and being to heavy for two.)

"So Hoggle. Anything new happen lately?" asked Sarah.

"No. Not really. Well, there has been another runner." he stated sullenly.

"What?! That jerk has another runner?! Shouldn't say I'm surprised though. What's this ones story?"

"Her name is May-bell. She is 19 and she had a 2 year old sister she wished away. She decided to run the Labyrinth and I'm afraid we didn't get there in time to help her. She failed with in just an hour, being to obsessed with getting in trouble with her parents, more than the well fair of the child, she sat and pouted through most of her time there, and decided in the end to just give up."

Sarah put a hand to her mouth as a little gasp escaped her. "How can you do that?" she asked in a whisper, though to no one in particular. "What did Jareth do?"

Hoggle lowered his head. "The babe was put into the foster system of the Fae. Usually they get turned into a goblin, but for some reason Jareth decided to put her in the care of a high counsel who run the foster system of the Underground."

Sarah huffed. "That Jareth. No good can come out of it you know. He must have some plan for her later." Hoggle shrugged.

"It's true that he is a Rat, but I don't think he is planning anything. He's kinda lost his touch when you left. He doesn't like showing it, but sometimes you can't help but notice."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"What he means, my lady, is that the Goblin King is acting out of his usual self. Thou is being down in heart and thus leaving his goblins in worry, for they do care for their master." Sir Didymus explained, though it didn't quite do it justice for Sarah, and she scowled at the thought of Jareth.

"What a baby! He's just sulking and throwing a tantrum because I beet him at his own dumb game. That's just plain sad considering how long it's been." she stated.

"Well my lady, as this is true, there is more to they story than one wishes to see with her eyes."

"Meaning?"

"Jareth's heart did carry weight in love for you my lady. And to him you crumpled his spirit when you rejected his proposal of love."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh please. He just wanted a baby to turn into a goblin cause of his sick ways."

"Yeah, Sarah's right. That's just an excuse for that Rat not to do his duties as king." stated Hoggle.

"What ever thee wishes to see." said Sir Didymus. Sarah shook her head and looked over at a goblin that sat himself in front of Sarah, eating away at the last half of her slice of pizza. 'Maybe I should order more?' she thought. Toby was tuned into the conversation and wanted to here more about the Goblin King. He had no memories of the man, but did however, oh how do I explain it. When you can't really remember how something went, but you remember the feeling it gave you. It was like that. He couldn't remember his time at the Labyrinth, but he remembered a feeling of excitement as a wordless tune played through his thoughts, finding himself humming it at random times of his life.

"Sarah?" said Toby, getting her attention. Sarah looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Yes? What is it Toby?"

"Can you call Jareth here?" There was a silents. Even the Goblin who had been munching away the crust of Sarah's last slice of pizza, had stopped to stare down at the boy.

"Why would you ever ask me that Toby?" demanded Sarah. Toby could see that from that one question, she was upset.

"Well. I want to see him."

"And why is that. Did I fail to mention the whole story of him that stole you from me, and was going to turn you into a goblin?" she asked.

"Well, from your story sissy, it was you who had wished me away, and he did what you asked. He did a lot of things that you asked actually, and did a lot for you even though you don't see them yourself."

"He did nothing for me, and what would you know. You were a baby, and you're still just a child. You couldn't possibly understand."

Toby frowned. She started to sound like his mother, though he would never dare say it. "Sarah. He did teach you something."

"Oh yeah? What would that be then?" she asked.

"If he hadn't of taken me away, we wouldn't have gotten close the way we have, and you would hate me now." Toby justified.

Sarah felt tears threatening to claim her, but she swallowed them back and bit the inside of her lip. He was right about that. 'Damn!'

"He taught you how not to take everything for granted." Toby finished.

"Now that's not -." she stopped her self from saying it. The memory of Jareth and her inside the caves, as she made it out of the Oubliette came to her, where she had said the same thing, which lead to Jareth blowing her childish views in her face. Feeling like punching something, and also feeling like hugging Toby, she just gave him a smile that read 'you got me'.


	3. Chapter 3 AdviceLinlard

Perhaps she should call upon him. But only to show Toby how ruthless he is and to try and get him to behave more like an adult and stop throwing his stupid tantrum. The Goblins had told her that he has been extra moody lately, giving his servants extra kicks, and harder once at that. But she was scared. Scared to face him, and she didn't know why. 'Oh well. Let's just get this over with.' she said to herself. Then the front door opened.

Sarah! We're home!" The sound of her fathers voice echoed through the living room and into the kitchen, making Sarah cringe over the thought that one, Toby was not in bed, and it was 10:45. Not to mention the magical creatures in the Kitchen making themselves at home to the fridge. Sarah called back. "KK! Did you have fun!" Sarah rushed her friends out the back door in the kitchen and Toby went with. "Ludo, I don't care how, but you need to get him to his bedroom. Now." with that Sarah shut the door and busied into the living room to meet her father and step mother.

"Wheres Toby?" asked Karen immediately, as Sarah came through to the living room.

"He's asleep."

"I'm going to go check on him." and with that, Karen walked up the stairs.

"Of course you are." Sarah mumbled under her breath.

"So, how were things while we were gone?" asked her father.

"Fine. We sat and read educational things all day. Gosh it is tiring." Sarah laughed and her father let out a chuckle.

"Well that sounds fun."

"How did you and Karen's date go?" She wasn't really slightly interested, but didn't want to be rude. Though I cant promise she payed attention considering Karen may find a huge hairy beast in Toby's room or not.

"It was fun. We had dinner and went dancing and such. Like usual."

"Ever get bored?"  
"Not really. It's nice to see a smile on that constant demanding and worried face of hers."

"Yeah, well I am tired and I think I'm going to turn in. Night. Love you Dad."

"Good night Sarah. Oh, and I wont let Karen know that you ordered pizza." he said with a wink.

'How did he- oh never mind.' thought Sarah. Instead she made her way upstairs, where she found Karen staring into her sons bedroom. Toby fast asleep. Well, so she thought.

'Hmm? Wonder how they did it? Oh well. They probably scaled the side of the house or something, or just poofed him in. I can see them doing that.' Sarah thought to herself. Her father passed them in the hall and going into the bathroom, started the shower.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted as Karen spoke. "Am I doing this right?"

Sarah looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean with Toby. Am I doing it right?"

Sarah was shocked. Karen asking her if she is doing the right thing with Toby? 'WTF!' thought Sarah. "Well, Karen. It would probably help if you would act more like a mom than a Drill Sargent." said Sarah, a little nervous.

Karen wiped her head around and glared at her step daughter. "Oh, fine. Thanks a lot. I swear, you always made me feel like the wicked step mother in a Disney Fairy tale no matter what I do."

"Is that why you don't ever let him watch them?"

"No. I don't let him watch them that often because he needs to not be filled from head to toe with nonsense. You give him enough of that."

Sarah smiled at Karen, and gave a little chuckle.

"What?" asked Karen.

"Come. Let's talk in my bedroom. Well, my old one, that is now a craft studio." Sarah stated with a frown, and she grabbed her step mothers hand and lead her to her old room. The room had changed substantially, as her bed from her teenage years, was the only thing that kept it's place in the back corner of the room. Instead of her shelves filled with her old stuffed animals like Betsy Boo, and Lancelot (who is know in Toby's room), and such, their lied little glass plates all painted from the famous painters such as Thomas Kinkade. They were mostly of Spring, with blossom trees in bloom, or a cabin in a forest, as sun shine blanketed the site. Her dresser and mirror that had been covered with old pics of her, Toby, and a few of her friends from high school, was replaced by a designer desk that held paper and the utensils needed for constructing Karen's projects. Paintings hung on walls, looking similar to the ones on the shelf. Sarah looked over at her closet and dared not to open it, afraid of what may be inside.

Sarah sat Karen on her bed and took a seat next to her. "Oh alright Karen. What is this all about? I mean, you asking about how you're taking care of Toby? Sounds a bit unreal."

"Don't go on like that Sarah. I'm not so evil as you want to believe. And I'm not stupid. I can see how you two are together and when you're away. Toby loves you so much more than he does me."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true. I mean, you just need to realize that Toby is just a boy. I know you want him to be the best he can be, but every one needs to let their hair down every ones in a while. He's already ten, and he still doesn't get to do much. You don't let him go out and have fun with the little friends that he has. You baby him to much, and that is only to relay in a lot of issues when he is older."

"I do let him play with his friends, but I just like them to be doing something that is not playing video games." Karen said in her defense.

"They do play outside at the park a lot actually."

"Yes, but they play so ruff with him."

"Boys his age are supposed to be ruff on each other. They are supposed to get hurt and angry and dirty and upset with each other. That's part of being a child. Learning how far you're willing to go and what kind of people you enjoy and what you can do. Sure they scrap their knee and fall down sometimes, but that's how they learn. About their friends and even about themselves. You can't hold his hand forever, and he needs to learn how to deal with certain situations for the future, and can only do that if you give him a chance. If he does the right thing like plays outside and does his homework, or if he chooses differently. You never give him a chance to show you how responsible he can be with out you. And believe me when I say that kids do tend to rise to the occasion once shown a little trust."

"I just want him to succeed in life." Karen said while looking down at the floor.

"And he will. You just need to give him a chance to do it on his own, and let him know that you will always be there for him when he needs it."

There was a silent's in the room, and the shower could be heard from the bathroom down the hall. "Can I ask you something Sarah?" asked Karen.

Sarah looked at her step mother not really sure she wanted to here the question, but saying yes to hear it anyway.

"Why do you care for your fantasy so much? What is it that makes it so interesting and important to you?"

"Hmm? I never really thought all that much on the subject." Sarah sat there staring at the floor, trying to come up with something. "I suppose it's because fantasy is beauty. It's dreams made real and happy endings. It's adventure and imagination. It is what fuels our dreams and helps us believe that there is something more to all this than what it seems. I'm not really sure how to explain it."

"It all sounds silly."

Sarah frowned at Karen. "Well, can I ask you something then Karen?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why are you so . . . . . what's that word? Can't think of that word. Oh well. How did you get this way Karen?"

"I'm not sure. Could be the fact that . . . well, you see. My mother didn't pay to much attention to me and my brothers. I saw as my brothers grew up, they did not grow into the men they should have been, and I vowed to myself that I would not let my or my children ever be that way. I would make sure they were put on the path they deserve."

"That's it then hu? Alright." said Sarah shrugging it off. Karen stood, feeling foolish of what had just happened. "Good night Sarah."

"Umm? Good night Karen." and with that, Karen left the room, closing the door behind her.

The fallowing day, Sarah left saying goodbye, and hurried herself to meet her room mate at the apartment so they could get to school to her creative writing class, for Drama didn't start till the afternoon. Pulling up to her drive way, she parked the car, seeing that her room mate Donna was standing outside waiting with a smoke in her hand. Finishing it, Donna ran to the car and helped her self in, buckling her seat belt and throwing her bag of papers in the back.

"You're late Missy." said Donna teasingly.

"Yeah, I know." Sarah drifted out of the parking lot and onto the street, obviously annoyed. Donna held on to the handle of the car tightly. She didn't like the way Sarah drove when she was upset. Sarah was too ruff on the wheel.

Jareth sat upon his throne, staring off in space with a grim look. The room was filled with goblins, pestering away at each other, and being very loud. Jareth, (having enough of this) screamed at his goblins to shut it and they all quivered in fear, quieting down and cowing in the corners of the room. Jareth let out a little sigh and lied back into his chair, lightly tapping his whip against his knee. Something he did often when he had troubling thoughts clouding his head.

"Linlard!" he called out, calling one of the goblins forth. He had of course gotten the name wrong, and it took a few seconds as the goblins talked amongst themselves to see which one was Linlard. Once they decided, they pushed the little ugly; miss shaped, mole covered, and green toothed goblin in front of their lord.

"Yes sir?" he said, his voice quivering beneath his breath.

"Was the Ballroom cleared after that . . . oh whats her name . . . May something or rather was in there?"

"Umm? Yes it was Sire. All tidy for next time."

"Good. Now I want you to make some invitations."

"Will there be another runner soon then Sire?"

"No. I want to have a dance for no apparent reason."

The goblin couldn't understand if The Goblin King was being a serious or a smart ass. He dare not question it in fear of what it might do to his obviously already sour mood. It seemed to the goblin that he was in this mood so much more lately, no matter how hard he tried. The Goblin King looked over at his minion and a ferocious look came upon his face.

"Well do it!" he roared, and the goblin quivered, bowing and running off to make the invitations.


	4. Jareths little problem child(s)

Jareth stared into his crystal ball, not really seeing it, for he was too deep in thought. The image it held, was of the new girl having a go at the Labyrinth. Her name was Christine Farmer, though many people just called her Chris. Twenty-one years old, going to college at Princeton, and carried a part time job at a cafe down the street where she lived. Just a normal girl. Her hair was gold, and her eyes were a bright green, and her lips pale. She was indeed beautiful, but for some reason it didn't quite impress the Goblin King, though I would be lying if I said she had not caught his eye at first and intrigued him, for that was usually how he chose his victims. However, like all that had come after Sarah, this was just a short infatuation with his victims. He found he became quite bored of this as well. He could not help him self. Sure these girls he would find would be absolutely beautiful, Sarah had a different beauty that attracted him.

He found that her beauty was so hard to justify. She was beautiful, but there was more than that. She was utterly adorable. Especially when she threw her little fits. "That's not fair!" was her famous catch phrase and Jareth chuckled a bit when he remembered it. But it wasn't just that either. It was her fire. Her darn stubbornness. Her will, and her strength, and as I said before, her fire. The will, and strength and even her stubbornness that lit her up and burned inside her as she made her way through the Labyrinth, never giving up, and she was the only one to. She was beautiful in every way. And when she was thinking, trying to figure out her next move. When she would bite her lip or look off in the distance, a hand covering her mouth, and her eyes lost in thought.

'Oh come one Jareth. Get a hold of your self. It's been years! You have a new victim. Let's focus on her first. Why do so many girl want a ballroom scene?" he thought to himself. Not every one wanted it, some wanting something like a blue sky and fields of golden brown, and some wanted to be on the shoulders of their team mates, winning some cup for some sport. But this damsel, like Sarah, also would prefer the Ball Room scene. Whatever the lady prefers.

Through his crystal ball, he saw a certain Ludo scared half to death, as Chris screamed once laying eyes upon him. She took off in the complete opposite direction, running into a Goblin soldier and knocking him over. She took one look at him and with out an epilogue, took off once more. She had forgotten about her little 6 year old sister and her friend for a second, and ran as fast as she could. The floor gave way from under her, and she fell down, landing hard on her back. Tears filled her eyes and she couldn't see much that was around her. The room was to dark, and she sat up, curled up in a ball, and sobbing in the little light that shown in the room.

"I wish I was home." she cried, though barely a whisper. Even so, Jareth heard the wish and made her request, and before she new it, she was wrapped up under her covers, fast asleep. Getting up, Jareth made his way past the goblins, and stopped infront of Mia and Alex. Alex being the younger sister, and Mia being the friend of hers. Both only six. They looked up from their stuffed troll dolls the girls and the goblins were playing with and smiled at The Goblin King. Jareth's heart tugged a little, and since they were old enough to remember their family, they would be heart broken about the news.

"Goblin King! Tell Mia we are going to get married when I get older, and live happily ever after cause I'm a prettier princess then she is!" said Alex.

"No you're not! You're just a dummy head!" Mia snapped back.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Girls, girls. This is not how princess's act." stated Jareth. The goblins who were playing dolls with them, had dropped the dolls they were playing with and scooted back away from the fighting little girls.

"Look, you both are beautiful little girls, and you two are best friends. You're not going to let a silly boy get in the way of your friend ship right?"

The girls looked at each other and gave each other a hug.

"I'm sorry!" they both cried together. Whoa. They really were alike. Once of the reason why Chris wanted both of them gone.

"Good job girls." said Jareth with a smile.

"You're a bad guy Goblin King!" yelled Alex.

"What?! Where did that come from. I just brought you two back together! You should be grateful!"

"But it was you who broke us up in the first place." explained Mia.

"Yeah. It's all your fault." Alex yelled at the Goblin King.

"What?! That is absurd! It's just utterly absurd!" Jareth was at a loss. What was going on?

"What is wrong with bloody women." he whispered under his breath, glaring at the wall across from them.

"What did you say Goblin King!" asked Alex in a load voice.

"Yeah Goblin King. That wasn't very nice." Mia fallowed up.

Jareth stuck his nose in the air at them and turned around. 'Dames! I swear.'he thought as he walked off.


	5. Chapter 5 Owl resistance

Sarah and her friend Donna sat at the park benches, going through and grading papers, and sipping on hot chocolate. Reaching into her pocket, Donna pulled out a cigarette and put it up to her lips.

"No. I don't think so Donna." said Sarah, not looking up from her papers.

"What?!"

Sarah pointed to a sign that was just a few yards away, where Donna could make out the words 'No Smoking' on them.

"Damn it!" she said under her breath and put it back in the packet and into her pocket.

"I don't see how you can smoke those any way Donna. It's disgusting."

"Sarah, we've been through it before. I can't help myself. It's an addiction. A natural drug. It helps relieve my stress."

"Then take up yoga or something. At least then you wont be killing yourself. And it's not like it's a hard work out."Sarah stated,taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

It was a nice day, though snow had covered the grounds in a white crunchy yet fluffy blanket. The sun was shining and the snow would start melting any time. They both were bundled in beanies, mittens, sweaters, scarfs, and poofy earmuffs. It had been a lot warmer that day then it had been in a month, but a cold chill still hung in the air, and nipped at their noses, but not so harshly as usual.

Jareth sat, pouting in the Escher Room, sitting to what would look to anyone if they had not known better, as if his bum was stuck to the other side of the stair case, his hair still betraying gravity and sticking to his shoulders. He had just went and canceled the invitations to the ball, and now had the issue of the two girls, who had seemed to forget about the situation at hand. They new if Alex's sister gave up, they would be forced to stay in the Goblin City, under Jareths servitude as a goblin themselves. Yet, they didn't even worry. As if they had all been sure Christine would have made it. No question. They were just so happy.

'How will I break it to them?' he asked himself, though half wishing someone would answer him. His thoughts were broken when he heard little foot steps running through the hall way. They became closer and Jareth straitened up.

"You can't catch me Mia!" yelled Alex.

"I so can!" Mia yelled back.

Mia was only a few steps behind Alex, and when they entered the Escher Room, Alex stopped once she hit the side edge of the stair, however Mia had not seen it and bumping hard into Alex, she grunted and Alex, loosing her balance, fell from the edge as Mia tried catching her.

"Alex!" she scream in a high pitch voice. Jareth had almost missed catching Alex, resisting his reaction to cover his ears just in time to catch her. Mia went onto her stomach and looked under the staircase, to see her holding on to Jareth for dear life. She had her face buried into his chest, and Jareth sat there, running a hand through her hair. Taking off his Fae leather coat, he wrapped it around her. It was huge of course, and in the light, the black had a shimmer of blue to it. Then he started to sing.

"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and close,within your eyes. I'll place the sky, within your eyes..." Jareth stopped and Alex felt his grip on her tighten, and it had hurt a little, but she new she was ok. Jareth stood, with her still in his arms, and he swung back over to the top, even though in this room there wasn't actually any bottom. Everything was top in there,or something rather.

"Thank you." she said, and Mia hugged her friend,crushing her ribs, till Alex couldn't breath. "Don't ever do that again Alex!" she yelled in her ear.

"Oww! Hey, it was your fault!" She snapped back, pulling away from Mia. Jareth wasn't paying much attention. He had about enough of all this.

"Girls. Something has been on my mind lately. Will you help me with it?" he asked. The girls stared at him with blank expressions at first, but then their eyes grew big, and mouth curved in a huge grin.

"Yeah!" they screamed in a load voice.

"Well, you know you two are my little ladies, but I do have someone else I am quite fond of, and no matter how hard I try, I cant seem to get her out of my head. And also, she doesn't really enjoy my company. You two are girls aren't you. What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"What?! Goblin King has lady troubles?" asked Mia.

"Yes. I cant quite figure it out either. I gave her everything she wanted and offered her her dreams, and my love in exchange for letting me rule her. She refused. And after everything I had done for her. That is the gratitude I get. I'm not even invited to her house, when Sir whats his name, Ludo, and Higlart get to go there all the time. She even let's a few of the goblins stay with her! Goblins! And yet not the Goblin King! Surly you can see my trouble here."

The girls didn't get half of what he had said, but what they got from it,is that he proposed his love for her, she turned him down, and he wants her back. Well.

"Maybe you are just going about it all wrong." suggested Alex.

"Yeah. Like did you even ask her out, or did you just go up and say Hey, I love you, cause that's kinda creepy you know?" asked Mia.

Jareth looked down upon the stone flooring.

"Well. No. I had not thought to ask her on a date. We Fae like to just get it going. . . .I mean, to asked for the woman's love when we want to."he said, quickly trying to fix his statement, forgetting about the little kids present.

"She doesn't even want to see me."

"Well, whens the last time you saw each other?" asked Mia.

"Well, we haven't really been together since nine or ten years ago."

"What?! And you are still in love with her? No way!" screamed Alex, as Mia stood gawking.

"Alright Alex. We are going to help Mr. Goblin King get the girl of his dreams right now." said Mia with all the determination she can muster. Jareth watched as the two girls were freaking out about it, and couldn't help but chuckled a bit in his thoughts, but leaving his face blank.

"How are we going to do that?!" asked Alex.

"The same way we were brought here. Duh!"

"Oh right. I forgot."

"Wait, girls. What are you up to?" asked Jareth, making his way to Mia and Alex.

"I wish Alex, me, and most of all The Goblin King to . . . Whats her name?" asked Mia.

With out really thinking about it, Jareth just kind of answered.

"Sarah."

"To Sarah's house!" she yelled, her voice coming out in a high squeal.

"No! Wait!" yelled the Goblin King,but it was too late. Poof, glitter, there. Jareth and the two little ones stood in the cold snow that had covered the ground. The park lay empty, no kids to be seen for some reason, and Jareth wondered if it was because of the chili air. It had seemed as though it had gotten a little dark as well. Trees stood bare, and the sky had become a light gray color. It didn't appeal to Jareth in the slightest. Sure he liked the winters of the above ground when trees were powdered with snow and house lights kept on as fires burnt through the night,and mountains lay cold and white. Something you would find on a puzzle or something. Jareth looked down at the girls. Alex still had his coat on, but Mia had been wearing only pants and a t-shirt. His castle was relatively warm, so naturaly both the girls had taken their cold gear off. They just so happened to had been wished away whenthey were outside playing, and once the wish was made, time stopped so no one could see it.

Taking his shirt off( for that was all he had at the time) he told Mia to put her arms up.

"Well, what about you Goblin King?" she asked.

He sniggered. "It's quite alright. I am Fae, and you are only a child. I can manage."

He slipped it on her and she hugged it to her body, taking advantage of the warmth trapped inside.

He looked over to the left of him and realized that just a almost a half a foot ball field away, sat her. Sarah. His beloved Sarah. He could notice her anywhere. He stood there, for once in his life, speechless, and the girls looked up at him in concern. Then, with out warning, Jareth took off running, but not before Mia dived for his legs, knocking him to the floor.

"Mia! What was that?!" he asked obviously upset. Jareth quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Ahh! That is freezing. May I remind you that I do not have proper clothing on!" Jareth was struck with disbelieve that this kid was only six. What six year old can do that. Or talk like she does.

Mia stood up. You cant just go barging in like that. You want to freak her out?" she asked. Jareth was about to protest, but then realized that she had a point.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked. Mia smiled.

"Owl form now!"

"Wait. I beg your pardon! How do you even know of my owl form?" he asked.

"Christine read Alex and me that book. The red one with the word Labyrinth on it."

"Oh yes. I had forgotten I give copies of those books to the runners. But what does that have to do with this?'

"Just play along." Jareth's left eye brow lifted up.

"Hey! What going on over there?!" asked Donna. Sarah and Donna were almost too them, only 9 yards off. When hearing the noise, they decided to investigate.

"Jareth quickly turned into his owl form, but stayed by Mia and Alex's side, though I would be lying if I said he wasn't nervous.

Mia started with the tears. Tears just flowing down her face, and Alex joined in.

"Please Miss. Can you help us. We found this owl and he is cold." she said, nailing it.

"Sweet heart. Where are your parents?" asked Donna.

"They are out on a business trip and we were left alone, and we wanted to go to the park. Please. Help him."

"They left you all alone?" asked Donna,noticing the huge shirt that Mia was wearing. Alex had taken off the coat Jareth let her barrow, and not knowing what to do with it, threw it in the binthat stoof a few feet behind her.

"No. We had a babysitter, but she went away after her boyfriend showed up."

Sarah stood there, staring down at the owl who was shivering down at the little ones knees. It looked oddly familiar. It stared up at her with big brightly lit eyes, and his feathers poofed out and ruffled making him look like a giant ball of fluff with huge eyes, and Sarah couldn't help but smile down at it.

"Here girls. Get away from it. It might bite you." said Sarah as she bent down to admire the owl. It sneezed and Sarah's heart fell. "Ohhh!"

"No." said Donna immediately.

"You dont even know what I was thinking!" Sarah snapped back

"You want to keep the owl. Well we cant. We need to take it to the vet."

"No. Don't take him there!" pleaded Mia. "Can he just go with you?"

"Oh please Donna. Please. I'll have dish duty for two weeks." pleaded Sarah, hands folded together.

Donna put up 3 fingers implying she add an extra week, or no deal, and Sarah accepted. "So where do you two live?" asked Donna.

"I dont remember." Mia stated.

"Well, do you remember your phone number then?"

"Oh yes. I do." answered Alex this time, not liking to feel left out.

"Well alright then. Come to my house and we will call your parents to pick you up."

Sarah was bent over the owl, with a hand stretched out to touch his feather.

"Sarah. It will bite you." Donna warned.

"Oh hush up. I got this."

Hesitantly, Sarah placed a hand upon the owls head of feather. For a moment nothing happened, and Jareth's heart fluttered with in his chest, pounding hard against it. He feared it might burst out any second.

"There we go. Nice owl. Good owl. Oh you're so cold. I'll fix that."  
Sarah picked the owl up and held him to her chest, snuggling him in her sweater and zipping it up so as to make a heat chamber to the bird warm. The street light's were on by then and Donna rushed to get them back to the apartment. Little did they know who lied upon Sarah's breasts, snuggling and getting comfortable on her chest, wrapped around her sweater, being pet,and having the time of his life I might just add.


	6. Akward

Donna lead the bunch inside and headed for the phone. "What is the number?" she asked. Mia looked up and thought for a second. Then shrugged.

"What?!"

"I forgot the number again. Besides, our parents left to San Francisco for a business thing, so they aren't home." said Mia with another shrug.

"So you were left all alone?" asked Sarah.

"No. We had a baby sitter, but she left early to go to a boyfriends house party."

Donna sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with you then?"

"Feed us." suggested Mia.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." stated Alex.

"What do you want?" asked Donna.

"I will take a smoked salmon, with a side of caviar, and Alex will have a chicken salad with a side of Italian Dressing."

Donna was clearly irritated with the kids, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, while Sarah just laughed.

"Who raised you kids?" asked Donna. "We don't have salmon, or caviar. We have mac and cheese, and cereal."

The kids shrugged. "That works to." said Alex.

Sarah put the owl down on the couch and surrounded it with the couch pillows so he wouldn't fall off. Making her way into the kitchen, she got down a box of mac and cheese and started making it.

"Ok kids. Sit on the couch and watch tv. Do not touch anything alright. That's an order. And leave the poor owl alone." demanded Donna and she walked into the kitchen.

Mia sighed. "Well she is a buzz kill." Jareth looked up at her with his big owl eyes, and wondered again. "Who the hell raised you?"

Donna met Sarah in the kitchen, who was stirring the noodles in a middle sized pot.

"I thought you hated owls Sarah."

"No, not really, I just . . . well, I don't know. That owl in there, when it looked up at me with those eyes. I couldn't help myself. Anyone would have helped it."

"Yeah well, I just want to get rid of those brats already. Maybe we should dump them at the police station after we feed them."

"You are so harsh. I don't know why you are a school teacher."

"You and me both. So what are we going to do with the kids?" asked Donna.

"Keep them till their parents come back I suppose."

"What? We have work for one, and we have no idea when they are coming back, if they even are. They probably just left the damn brats!"

"Donna! Enough." Sarah snapped at her friend. "Besides. I am sure we can take them to school with us. Who knows. Maybe they go to the school."

Donna rolled her eyes and headed for the fridge, pulling out a few hot dogs for the mac and cheese. Sarah strained the noodles and added the butter and cheese pack, stirring it all together while Donna added the chopped up hot dog into it.

"Ok kids. Get to the table!" shouted Sarah, and the girls rushed to the table. It was a small round table, enough for two or three. It stood 4 in a half feet, and the girls climbed the stool chairs to sit. Sarah brought the food out to them and sat on the couch, picking up the owl and putting him on her lap. Jareth felt the warmth of her body against him, and her soft hands petting his soft feathers, and he smiled on the inside, his heart leaping with joy, as he cuddled up on her lap. Sarah smiled down at the ball of fluff, and Donna came into the room to join her. Sitting down, Donna placed her hand on the owls head and rubbed her thumb across the feathers.

"He is very soft, I'll give you that."

After Mia and Alex ate, Sarah offered them her room, and they jumped up and down, very excited to see the room of the woman Jareth was so heart sick for.

"Ok then. It is the room straight down the hallway and the second to the left."

Mia got down from her chair. "Don't worry Sarah. I'll make sure Alex doesn't touch anything. We well go to bed, and that is that."

"Yeah right Mia. You get into grown up things more than I do." stated Alex a bit offended.

"I was just playing Alex."

"You two can stay up and watch a movie if you want. I have a tv in my room."

"Alright. Now we are in business. Come on Alex."

"I'll get them some cloths." offered Donna, and she fallowed them into Sarah's room. Sarah relaxed on the couch, watching The Power Puff Girls, and slipping off to sleep. She had stayed up the other night grading papers and late work, so she was very tired. Lying down on the couch, she moved her new pet onto her stomach, and propping her head with a pillow, she rubbed the owl under his neck, and Jareth thought he was going to explode. He was so comfortable in the hands of this women he cared so much about, that it did not take long for him to fall into a deep sleep. So deep in fact, that if Sarah had not fallen asleep at that exact same moment, or Donna hadn't been watching the kids in Sara's room, and then going to bed with out a glance at her friend on the couch, they would have realized who it was. Losing control of his magic, Jareth turned back into his Fae form, and lie on top of her. Too Sarah, she felt the heavy weight on her, and the warmth of a man. And it felt wonderful. His head lie on her chest, and her arms wrapped around him unconsciously tangling her fingers in his wild blond hair.

The early morning sun peeked through the windows, and the sounds of birds could be heard chirping and singing in the distance, but Sarah was only a little aware of it. She mumbled something and moved a little, starting to wake a little. Something felt heavy on her chest, and she found it hard to breath. She stretched and mound and her thoughts came back to her, one by one, as she remembered her day before. Her body felt sore for some reason. Placing her hand down to her chest, she felt softness of something, and she remembered the owl she found. She smiled and kept petting, but after a second, she became aware. It didn't feel like an owl.

Looking down, she saw blond. Ok. But as she stared, her eyes adjusted and she saw a clearer image and she rubbed her eyes. It couldn't be. But it was. It was him. His hair lie a little in his face, but it was him. There was no mistaking it. It was Jareth. His breath was soft, and his chest softly highered and lowered with each breath. He looked so peaceful. She never saw him this way before. Sarah tried her hardest not to scream. Instead, she grabbed him by his shoulders and rolled him off her, and he crashed to the floor with a loud thump. He woke instantly and grabbed his head with his hand and sat up.

"What the bloody hell was that!" he screamed.

Sarah sat there staring at him, her heart rapidly running in her chest. She new know that the owl had been him all along. Jareth looked over at Sarah, remembering the day before, and what had happened. They both just stared at each other. Well, at least in till Donna and the girls came running out.

"What is going on out here. Sarah, are you alright? Who is this? Get away from her you creep!" demanded Donna, a baseball bat in hand.

Jareth jumped up and put his hands up.

"Now now miss. I was just . . . Um . . .Just-"

"He is our baby sitter." said Mia quickly, cutting Jareth off.

"Right. The baby sitter. I came to see if they needed me and what not, but I think I better get going."

"You're the baby sitter! How do you know where we live? How could you have left them alone to go to your boyfriends house?! That is absurd. You should be ashamed of your self!" said Donna in disbelieve.

"Oh,is that what they said. No, they took off when I took them to the park. I looked away and they were gone. Then they called me late last night and I found this place. That's all. Why am I explaining my self to you anyway. Come girls. We have stuff to do."

He looked down at the girls and smiled. They looked so adorable. They wore long t shirts, that had a few paint stains on them. They were practically dresses on the girls and they sheepishly smiled at Donna.

"A baby sitter hey. Well, can I speak to you out side for a second then." asked Sarah, though it was more of a demand. She got up from the couch and Jareth fallowed her out of the apartment and into the hallway.

"That women you are living with is a nuisance. You should get rid of her Sarah."

"Well, it looks like you just met your match. Now what is it those girls were talking about? Surely you did not take up babysitting?" asked Sarah leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. Jareth looked her up and down. Even though she just woke up, and her hair was a mess, to Jareth, she looked perfect.

"Sarah. What do you think I do when I take a kid who is wished away? Let them do whatever and cause havoc? Of course not."

"They were wished away?"

"Yes. They aren't even siblings. Mia's big sister wished them away."

"Did she not run the Labyrinth?" asked Sarah straightening up.

"She did. But she gave up only an hour into it. I haven't been able to tell them yet."

"So the Goblin King does have a soft side after all."

Jareth Frowned. "You always are so quick to think I am the bad guy here. I have a heart you know."

"What are you doing here?" asked Sarah, trying to get off that certain topic.

"The girls wished me here."

"What? Why? How did they know?"

Jareth looked away from her and shrugged. "How am I to know?"

"Then I will ask them myself."

Sarah made her way to her door, and Jareth grabbed her shoulder and pinned her to the wall.

"No! I mean no. I came here because they wished to go to the park. That is all."

"If that was all then you would have told me in the first place."

Damn this girl. She was too clever for her own good. She gave a devil smile to Jareth who chuckled in returned. Sarah looked down for a moment, and back at Jareth who let go of her shoulders and leaned back a bit.

"You could have told me it was you." said Sarah.

"Then you would have wished me away."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, you wouldn't?" asked Jareth skeptical, the way he did when Sarah said she didn't mean to wish her brother away all those years ago.

Sarah huffed. "Look, it was a long time ago. I am over it. Besides, I was the one who wished Toby away. In a way, you were just doing your job. So I forgive you."

Sarah glared at the floor, not sure if she believed what she was saying. Jareth was speechless. For once. He had no idea what to say. Was it true. Did she really forgive him.

"But I am still angry with you!" she stated, looking back up at Jareth with a glare.

"What?! But you just said-"

Sarah cut him off. "Well, you didn't make the Labyrinth any easier for me now did you. I almost fell in to the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"I am supposed to make it hard on you. To see if you really wanted him back. And I didn't make it all that hard, and I wouldn't have let you fall in."

"Yeah right."

"Well, my time wasn't a picnic either. I got on just fine with Toby, and I don't know what you were whining about, but I did have to get up and sing and dance with him a few times."

"Oh, poor baby."

Jareth glared at her.

"I don't know why I care about you Sarah." he hissed. "You are such a stubborn ars child."

"I am not a child. I am a high school teacher for heavens sake. Wait what?"

Jareth was about to yell back, but then he stopped, realizing what he just said. Sarah's eyes became huge, and he stared into them, lost in their color. He came closer to her and she backed up against the wall.

"Sarah, I . . . I um . . . I don't have . . . I mean I just don't really. I love you Sarah. You should know that. You do know that. And I dont know why you keep putting up defenses against me. I am just, I dont know. I don't understand you. You're like a puzzle or something. I miss you, and it's like trying to forget someone you could not live without."

"Jareth? I. . ."

"I am a man of my pride Sarah, and I speak my mind. It's hard to chose the words I want to say to you."

"I cant figure it out."

"What?"

"You. One moment you are all high and mighty, then the next you are spilling your heart out to me."

"Women can do that to you I suppose."

Sarah laughed and Jareth loved the sound of it.

"Please don't make me go." said Jareth. "I want to stay with you."

Sarah smiled, and brought her hand up to his chest, feeling his heart beat. He had to be telling the truth. No trickery. His heart beat so fast.

"I don't know Jareth."

"You your self said that you forgave me. Give me a chance."

"Ok. I suppose so. But I wont be happy about it." Just then Donna opened the door to see how her friend was doing.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Sarah is my girl now." stated Jareth.

Sarah panicked. "Hey Mr. You still have no power over me you know!"

"Yes. But you're still crazy about me. And that's why I love you. So stubborn, you can't admit your feelings."  
Jareth gave her a hug from behind, and Sarah pinched his hand, though a glove was in the way, and he hardly felt it. Jareth just smiled and let her go.

"Wait, when did this happen?" asked Donna.

"Um? Well, you see, he used to baby sit my brother one time a long time ago, and so I know him." Sarah said with a sheepish grin. It wasn't really a lie. In a way.

"Yeah, right. Well, we have work you know."

Sarah grumbled under her breath, and ran inside.

Donna looked at this men in front of her. He was handsome, she would give him that. But what was up with his get up.

"Hey. If you're going to have a baby sitting job, I wouldn't wear that."

Jareth looked down at his cloths.

"Right."


End file.
